


You're just like an angel

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Edoardo non canta.Talvolta abbozza un ritornello sotto la doccia o grida qualche parola nel microfono durante i live o canticchia una canzone in macchina, è stato pure costretto a cantare una canzone di Gigi D'Alessio davanti a centinaia di persone in Taiwan.Ma oltre a queste eccezioni Edoardo non canta, tantomeno davanti a Lauro.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	You're just like an angel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> Una piccola fic di puro fluff perché ho ritrovato questo prompt che avevo claimato mesi fa e non ci avevo mai scritto nulla quindi ecco qua, enjoy
> 
> Obv il titolo è preso da Creep dei Radiohead (canzone su cui è basata la fic), credo che il mio cervello si sia lievemente basato sulla scena di Skam Italia ma l'Edoardo in questa fic almeno merita dei diritti (lol)

Edoardo non canta.  
  
Talvolta abbozza un ritornello sotto la doccia o grida qualche parola nel microfono durante i live o canticchia una canzone in macchina, è stato pure costretto a cantare una canzone di Gigi D'Alessio davanti a centinaia di persone in Taiwan.  
  
Ma oltre a queste eccezioni Edoardo non canta, tantomeno davanti a Lauro.

  


Lauro varca la porta di casa, la chiude lentamente, cercando di non fare rumore, è ora di pranzo ma solitamente Edoardo è ancora addormentato a quest'ora.  
  
Si toglie la giacca e si stende sul divano, incerto se ordinare subito qualcosa da mangiare o aspettare e svegliare Edoardo per decidere insieme, sente però dei rumori dalla loro camera: un riff di chitarra, una voce leggera, spezzata.

_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry_

Lauro si avvicina silenziosamente alla porta, non vuole interrompere la strana magia che avvolge quella stanza, si appoggia allo stipite e osserva incantato l'immagine davanti a lui.

_You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fuckin' special_

Edoardo è seduto sul letto, occhi chiusi e chitarra sulla gambe, le mani viaggiano leggere sulle corde, una naturalezza data dall'esperienza, la naturalezza di chi tra quelle corde ci vive.  
  
Suonare ad Edoardo viene più facile che respirare.

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't care if it hurts_

La voce di Edoardo è roca, sporca, sicuramente non intonata ma per Lauro comunque bellissima.  
  
Edo gli aveva raccontato più volte di come non cantasse mai davanti a lui perché vicino ad una voce così perfetta come la sua, dolce e allo stesso tempo violenta, avrebbe sfigurato.  
  
Nonostante le continue rassicurazioni di Lauro, Edoardo non era mai riuscito ad intonare una melodia in sua presenza, non seriamente per lo meno.

_I wanna have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

Edoardo apre gli occhi, profonde pozze verdi si spalancano guardandosi intorno, lo vede immediatamente e per un istante sembra terrorizzato, Lauro ha quasi paura che smetta di cantare all’improvviso, rompendo la magia del momento.  
  
Edo invece lo sorprende, alza la testa sorridendo e, non solo, inizia a cantare il ritornello guardandolo negli occhi ma si alza pure per andargli incontro, passi lunghi e lenti, pochi secondi ed è già davanti a lui.

_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here, oh, oh_

Occhi che si incontrano, sguardi che si incastrano. Edoardo non sta più solamente cantando una canzone nella solitudine della sua stanza, senza nessuno che potesse sentirlo, adesso la sta dedicando a Lauro.

_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fuckin' special  
I wish I was special_

L'intensità del suo sguardo, la potenza delle parole che sta cantando, Lauro non riesce più a resistere, gli lancia le braccia al collo e lo bacia, un bacio leggero, un bacio che lo fa sentire a casa.  
  
Le dita di Edoardo continuano a strimpellare la melodia della canzone, le sue labbra troppo occupate per continuare a cantare.


End file.
